1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mirror frames and more particularly, to sturdy, wooden decorative mirror frames having a typically rectangular frame structure provided with a variety of ornamental designs in the various embodiments. In a preferred embodiment the decorative mirror frames are constructed of wood and each is characterized by a pair of spaced-apart side frame members spanned by top and bottom frame members. Corner blocks, each having a selected configuration, overlap the respective junctions of each side frame member with both the top frame member and the bottom frame member at the corners of the frame, and various ornamental designs are provided in the corner blocks and top frame member. Fluted molding panels are typically provided on the side or the bottom frame members, respectively, between the corner blocks. In other embodiments a mantel shelf is mounted on the top frame member and a bottom shelf on the bottom frame member and in still another embodiment, a decorative spindle column is provided on each side frame member, between the top and bottom corner blocks.
Most decorative mirror frames have evolved over the years from wood to plastic-formed frames. While the various plastics can be formed to simulate almost any appearance and finished to look very similar to wood, the ambiance and luster of wood cannot be reproduced in plastic. Accordingly, the decorative mirror frames of this invention exemplify a variety of wooden mirror frames fitted with rosettes, decorative wood accents, spindle columns, fluted molding, crown molding and the like, to provide a decorative appearance to the frames which cannot be simulated using plastic material. The decorative mirror frames of this invention can be constructed in any desired size and shape to cover a specified area and can be designed for compatibility with the construction of any home, whether contemporary or antebellum. The decorative mirror frames may accommodate a beveled or flat mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture and mirror frames having various ornamental designs and configurations are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 152,105, dated Jun. 16, 1874, to Henry S. Hale, describes "Picture Frames", each characterized by a rectangular, wooden frame with recesses cut in the side members of the frame. Strips or panels provided with various ornamental designs on opposite sides are removably secured in the recesses to effect a variety of desired appearances of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 481,333, dated Aug. 23, 1892, to Mayer Reinfeld, discloses a "Frame For Pictures and Similar Purposes", characterized by an elongated base and a perpendicular backing extending from the rear edge of the base. Lower sockets are secured to the backing at each end of the base and upper sockets are secured to the backing above the lower sockets. One or two ornamental rods are inserted between each aligned pair of upper and lower sockets to achieve a selected appearance of the picture frame. A "Mantel" is described and illustrated in Design Pat. No. 24,282, dated May 7, 1895, to John F. A .Hoort. U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,987, dated Oct. 27, 1925, to A. J. Kallscheuer, details a "Picture Frame", characterized by L-shaped corner pieces which are fitted together with top, bottom and side members to form a rectangular picture frame. An ornamental object is provided on each corner piece and an ornamental head piece is provided on the top of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,003, dated Dec. 14, 1926, to Frederick G. Dearwester, describes "Decorative Molding", characterized by a pair of corner pieces, each provided with an ornamental design and fitted on respective top corners of a picture frame. A centerpiece is optionally fitted on top of the frame for additional ornamentation. A "Frame" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,492, dated Dec. 27, 1932, to Herman Molner. The frame is characterized by a rectangular backing shaped with a flange at the bottom for supporting a mirror or picture, and a removable top member includes a groove which fits over the top of the picture and secures the picture to the backing. Vertical frame members of selected configuration can be added to the sides of the frame for decorative purposes. U.S. Design Pat. No. 109,984, dated Jun. 7, 1938, to William J. Hickerson, illustrates a "Mirror". U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,137, dated Apr. 26, 1977, to Sam Gorman, illustrates a "Fireplace Mantel". A "Fireplace Surround Assembly" for installation around a fireplace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,603, dated Jun. 9, 1992, to Wayne J. Jones. The assembly includes a mantel supported by a pair of columns and is capable of being adjusted vertically and horizontally to accommodate imprecisely-installed fireplaces or non-standard fireplace components. Vertical adjustment of the mantel on the columns is made by moving a front panel upon which the mantel rests, in relation to a horizontal board which spans the columns, and then securing the panel to the board. Horizontal adjustment is accomplished by moving the columns inwardly or outwardly, as desired, before affixing the columns to the wall around the fireplace.
An object of this invention is to provide decorative mirror frames of selected size and shape which are compatible with contemporary fluted and crown molding, spindle columns, rosettes, plinth blocks and decorative wood accents currently used in homes and offices. Each of the decorative mirror frames have a common, typically rectangular construction fitted with a variety of ornamental designs in the various embodiments.
Another object of this invention is to provide sturdy decorative mirror frames, each characterized by spaced-apart side frame members, top and bottom frame members spanning respective ends of the side frame members and corner blocks overlapping the junctions of the side frame members with the top and bottom frame members, respectively, to secure the frame members in a rectangular or square mirror frame and provide various surfaces for decorative features.
Still another object of this invention is to provide decorative mirror frames, each characterized by side, top and bottom frame members forming a rectangular, typically wooden mirror frame and corner blocks overlapping the junctions of the frame members at the respective corners of the frame, with a variety of ornamental designs provided on the frame members and corner blocks in the various embodiments.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide decorative mirror frames of selected size and appearance and optionally provided with a mantel shelf mounted on the top frame member or a bottom shelf on the bottom frame member of a typically square or rectangular mirror frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide decorative mirror frames, each characterized by a generally rectangular, typically wooden frame of selected size, having corner blocks of selected configuration securing top and bottom frame members to spaced-apart side frame members, fluted molding panels or spindle columns provided on the side frame members, and a selected ornamental design shaped in the top frame member and or the corner blocks.